todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Robert Szatkowski
Robert "Rob" Alexander Szatkowski' (18 de diciembre de 1970) mejor conocido como Rob Van Dam (frecuentemente abreviado a RVD), es un Luchador y actor Estadounidense. Durante su carrera trabajó en ECW y WWE. Desde que dejó la WWE él ha producido su programa llamado RVDTV, programa basado en su vida. En la original ECW, él fue 2 veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas, Campeón Mundial de la Televisión con Sabu. Durante su estancia en la WWE, Szatkowski fue 2 veces Campeón Mundial (Campeón de la WWE y Campeón de la ECW), 6 veces Campeón Intercontinental, 4 veces Campeón Hardcore, 1 vez Campeón Europeo, 2 veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas con Kane y Booker T y 1 vez Campeón en Parejas de la WWE con Rey Mysterio. También fue Campeón de las Tres Coronas y un Gran Campeón. Carrera Inicios Szatkowski hizo su primera aparicion en la WWF en 1987 es un segmento de "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Szatkowski salio como un joven a quien le iban a ofrecer 100 dolares por besar su pie. Esta aparición fue incluida en el DVD de la WWE Before They Were Superstars. Rob Van Dam debutó en 1990 después de ser entrenado por The Sheik, su primera lucha fue contra Dango Nguyen en Toledo, Ohio. El apodo de Rob Van Dam y Robbie V fue puesto por Ron Slinker, un promotor en Florida. Szatkowski lucho en varias promociones independientes en Michigan, incluido USWA y South Atlantic Pro Wrestling. En SAPW, él gano su primer campeonato el Campeonato en Parejas de SAPW, en julio de 1992 con Chaz Rocco.RVD's Career At USWA/SAPW (1992) Luego fue contratado por ña WCW en 1992. En WCW no tuvo muchas apariciones.RVD's Career At WCW (1992) Luego volvio a luchar en All Japan Pro Wrestling.RVD's Independent Career (1993-1995) Extreme Championship Wrestling 1996–1997 .]] En enero de 1996, RVD firma con Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) derrotando en su debut a Axel Rotten. Comenzó a ganar popularidad dentro de la empresa gracias a la larga rivalidad con Sabu. El feudo con Sabu comenzó tras una pelea en Hostile City Showdown que acabo con la victoria de Sabu. Tras la pelea Van Dam rehusó mostrar respeto a Sabu lo que propició otra pelea entre ambos en que fue vencida por Van Dam. Por las estipulaciones de esta ultima pelea Sabu tuvo que mostrarle respeto a Van Dam tras la pelea ofreciéndole un apretón de manos que Van Dam ignoró. En Hardcore Heaven Van Dam se volvió a enfrentar a Sabu en una pelea para demostrar quien era el mejor con victoria final para Sabu. El siguiente enfrentamiento entre ambos fue en un stretcher match en The Doctor is In el cual también perdió Van Dam al fallar un Five-Star Frog Splash hacia afuera del ring. En Natural Born Killaz, Van Dam derrotó a Doug Furnas en un emparejamiento. Tras la pelea, Van Dam ofreció a Furnas un apretón de manos, pero Furnas atacó a Van Dam, comenzando una rivalidad entre los dos. Furnas se alió con Dan Kroffat, convirtiendo la rivalidad en un dos contra uno. Van Dam busco un socio dentro de la ECW y en Unluckily Lottery se emparejo con su anterior rival, Sabu. Comenzando a formarse una de las mejores parejas de la historia de la ECW. La pareja Van Dam-Sabu derroto a la pareja Furnas-Kroffat en When Worlds Collide II y High Incident. El siguiente feudo de Van Dam y Sabu fue contra The Eliminators(John Kronus y Perry Saturn), la primera pelea entre ambas parejas fue el 1 de Noviembre.Las siguientes peleas entre ambos fueron por lograr el titulo de parejas de la ECW, la primera pelea tuvo lugar enCrossing the Line Again donde vencieron The Eliminators, el siguiente intento de asalto al titulo por parte de Van Dam y sabu fue en Cyberslam en un TLC, con victoria final para The Eliminators. En mayo de 1997 ECW "invadió" la World Wrestling Federation's(WWF) en su programa Monday Night RAW.Jerry "The king" Lawler entonces prometió que él intervendria en un espectáculo de ECW para ganar venganza, cuando Lawler hizo su aparición en ECW tenía a RVD y Sabu, dos pilares de la ECW con él.Tras esto Van Dam cortó promos con la ECW diciendo que él era demasiado bueno para ECW y tendría que estar en uno de los “dos grandes” (WWF o WCW) en uno de sus programas de la noche de lunes.A pesar de su arrogancia y “traición” hacia la ECW, a corto plazo Van Dam fue aplaudido por los fans que reconocían su atletismo y maniobras únicas. En su vuelta a la ECW el 13 de junio Van Dam continuo formando pareja con Sabu y comenzando una rivalidad con Tommy Dreamer que deseó ganar venganza contra Van Dam por su traición a la ECW. El 21 de junio, RVD y Sabu consiguieron la victoria sobre Tommy Dreamer y Sandman. Van Dam y Sabu volvieron a emerger victoriosos de su enfrentamiento con Dreamer y Sandman en Orgy of Violence. El siguiente enfrentamiento entre Van Dam y Dreamer fue en Born to Be Wired en un hardcore match ganado por Van Dam. 1998–2001 En 1998, Van Dam comenzó una Triple Threat con Shane Douglas, Bam Bam Bigelow y Chris Candido. En House Party, RVD derrotó a Bam Bam Bigelow. En CyberSlam, Van Dam y Sabu cayeron derrotados ante Shane Douglas y Bam Bam Bigelow. La popularidad de Van Dam aumentó cuando consiguió su primer oro de ECW, el 4 de abril cuando derrotó Bam Bam Bigelow para ganar el ECW Television Championship.Después de ganar el título, RVD se empezó a conocer como The Whole F'n Show. RVD hizo la primera defensa del título el 10 de abril contra Doug Furnas, ganando por Van Dam. Sabu también expresó interés por el campeonato de Van Dam, conduciendo a una pelea por el título entre ellos. Van Dam defendió el título contra Sabu en Wrestlepalooza. World Wrestling Entertainment 2001 thumb|Rob Van Dam con el Campeonato Intercontinental en [[WrestleMania X8.]] Después de que la ECW cerrara sus puertas, Van Dam fue contratado por la WWF. Van Dam volvió a pelear en la TV el 9 de julio de 2001 en RAW en Atlanta, Georgia, atacando a Kane y Chris Jericho.Rob Van Dam's Character In Alliance StorylineRAW results - July 9, 2001 Tras esa noche, cinco luchadores de la WWF y cinco luchadores de la WCW pelearon contra diez de la ECW, incluyendo a Rob Van Dam. La pelea nunca sucedió, ya que los luchadores de la WCW se aliaron con los de la ECW. En WWF Invasion derrotó a Jeff Hardy, ganando el Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF,WWF Invasion resultsWWE Hardcore Championship official title history. WWE. Retrieved on 2007-12-31 Van Dam fue uno de los iconos de the Alliance. Peleó contra el líder de la Aliance, Stone Cold Steve Austin, por el Campeonato de la WWF en un triple threat match en No Mercy, donde Austin defendió su título frente a RVD y Kurt Angle.No Mercy 2001 main event Van Dam perdió su campeonato Hardcore ante Jeff Hardy el 13 de agosto en RAW,RAW results - August 13, 2001 pero lo recuperó en SummerSlam.SummerSlam 2001 official results En Survivor Series, Van Dam y otros 4 luchadores de la Alliance (Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Booker T y Shane McMahon) pelearon contra cinco luchadores de la WWF (The Rock, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, Kane y Big Show) en una pelea de "el ganador lo toma todo". El equipo de la WWF ganó y los miembros de The Alliance fueron despedidos; pero como Van Dam tenía el título Hardcore, le permitieron mantener su trabajo.Survivor Series 2001 official results 2002 thumb|180px|RVD en [[ECW December to Dismember#2006|December to Dimember.]] RVD tuvo una oportunidad titular frente al campeón indiscutible el undertaker, una lucha controversial, pero la cual ganó siendo el quinto campeón indiscutiblee, aunque perdiera el título en una revancha inmediata en el mismo ring. Van Dam empezó un feudo con Triple H alrededor del Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados. El 16 de septiembre de 2002 en RAW, perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental ante Chris Jericho tras una interferencia de Triple H.RAW results - September 16, 2002 En Unforgiven, Van Dam se enfrentó a HHH por el título, perdiendo Van Dam por una interferencia de Ric Flair.Unforgiven 2002 main event En No Mercy, Van Dam derrotó a Flair en una pelea por venganza.No Mercy 2002 official results En Survivor Series, Van Dam participó en la primera Elimination Chamber, peleando contra Triple H Shawn Michaels, Booker T, Chris Jericho y Kane por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados. Fue el primer eliminado por Booker T tras que le aplicaran un "missile dropkick".Survivor Series 2002 main event Van Dam hizo un equipo con Kane en octubre y lucharon contra varios luchadores heel. Van Dam derrotó a Chris Jericho y Booker T en una triple threat match, convirtiéndose en el contendiente #''1 para el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados.RAW results - November 18, 2002 El 25 de noviembre en RAW, se enfrentó a Shawn Michaels por el título, ganando por la descalificación de Michaels tras que Triple H le aplicraa en "Pedigree" a RVD justo cuando RVD iva a ganar la pelea.RAW results - November 25, 2002 El 2 de diciembre, Van Dam perdió frente a Triple H e una pelea por ser el contendiente #1 del título de Shawn Michaels en una con un árbitro especial.RAW results - December 2, 2002 2004 En ese año RVD fue campeón en parejas con Booker T en RAW y en Wrestlemania XX retuvieron los titulos en un Fatal 4 Way tag team Match contra Garrison Cade y Mark Jindrak,los Dudley Boyz y La Résistance perdiendo los titulos finalmente en RAW frente a Batista y Ric Flair el 22 de marzo de 2004. en SmackDown! fue campeon en parejas con Rey Mysterio quienes consiguieron los titulos el 9 de diciembre de 2004 frente a Rene Dupreè y Kenzo Suzuki derrotando a Dupreè y Suzuki en armageddon 2004 para quedarse con los titulos 2005 RVD y Rey mysterio perdieron los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE frente a The Basham Brothers,el 13 de enero en una fatal 4 way match donde tambien participaron Eddie Guerrero y Booker T y Mark Jindrak y Luther Reings.la pareja se disolvio despuès de que RVD fuera enviado devuelta a RAW en el Draft 2005 donde fue presentado por Carlito quien lo insùlto y ataco 2006 thumb|left|RVD luchando en la ECW. RVD empezó el año clasificando al Money in the Bank Ladder match, el cual ganó en Wrestlemania 22. Al acercarse el PPV One Night Stand cobró su contrato contra John Cena en ese evento, lucha la cual ganó después de una intervención de Edge el cual aplico una lanza a Cena sobre una mesa en el esquinero. Como era una lucha de Extreme Rules, RVD capitalizo el momento para ganar a Cena rematándolo con un Five-Star Frog Splash y así ganar el WWE Championship. Después de eso, Paul Heyman le dio a RVD el ECW Championship, y así se convirtió el primero en poseer ambos títulos simultáneamente. Pero en los siguientes 2 a 3 meses perdió ambos títulos contra Edge y Big Show. Perdió el WWE championship contra Edge en una triple amenaza en donde también se participó Cena. También perdió el título de la ECW contra el Big Show en una lucha en donde Paul Heyman traiciono a RVD ya que cuando inicio la cuenta 3 Heyman dejó de contar en el 2 y así RVD se distrajo y el Big Show se reincorporo a la lucha, aplicándole un doble chokeslam y después de eso regresó Paul Heyman para la cuenta de 3. Al final del año en el PPV ECW December To Dismember participó en la Cámara de Eliminación, aunque fue el tercero eliminado y el ganador fue Bobby Lashley. 2007 thumb|RVD con los [[ECW Originals.]] Van Dam inició el año con 3 luchas por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW, frente a Bobby Lashley, pero no pudo derrotarlo en ninguna de las 3. Ingresó al Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por The Great Khali. Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, The Sandman y RVD formaron un equipo llamado ECW Originals, iniciando un feudo con Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von y Kevin Thorn. Los ECW Originals derrotaron al New Breed (la nueva raza) en WrestleMania 23, dando fin al feudo. Después de eso cuando Bobby Lashley perdió el campeonato de la ECW, participó en una lucha de 4 esquinas entre los ECW Originals en donde el ganador obtendría ser el retador la próxima semana por el título de la ECW que le pertenecía a Vince, RVD gano la lucha después de un Five-Star Frog Splash sobre The Sandman , pero la siguiente semana lucho contra el representante de Vince Umaga por el título lucha la cual perdió. thumb|left|Los ECW Originals con [[Mick Foley en ECW]] A mediados del año inició un feudo contra Randy Orton. Su feudo inicio en un programa de RAW cuando Orton gano la lucha siguió atacando a RVD. Su última lucha fue en One Night Stand, derrotando a Randy Orton en un ''Stretcher match. Al acabar la lucha, Orton lo ataco después creándole otra contusión y lesionándolo. Después de esta lesión, Rob Van Dam dejo la empresa. Hizo una breve aparición en el 15 aniversario de RAW peleando contra Santino Marella y derrotándolo en una lucha que duro solo unos segundos. 2009 Hizo una aparición sorpresa en el Royal Rumble 2009 entrando como numero 25 , siendo eliminado por Chris Jericho. Circuito independiente Van Dam peleó en la NWE en el tour por Canarias, consiguiendo la victoria en sus respectivos combates. El día 10 y 11 de julio de 2008 participó en los show de NWE en Murcia y en Málaga, en el primero ganando a Orlando Jordan y en el segundo haciendo equipo con Kishi y Black Pearl derrotando a Orlando Jordan, Heidenreich y Chris Mordetsky. En lucha thumb|RVD aplicando un "Frog Splash 5 Stars". thumb|RVD aplicando su Rolling thunder en Marcus Cor Von *'Movimientos finales' **''Five–Star Frog Splash'' (High–angle frog splash) **''Hollywood Star Press'' (Split–legged moonsault) - WWE / WCW **''Van Daminator'' (Spinning heel kick a un oponente con una silla en la cara) **''Van Terminator'' (Corner–to–corner missile dropkick a un oponente con una silla en la cara) **'450° splash' – AJPW / USWA *'Movimientos de firma' **''Air Van Dam'' (Diving somersault senton) **''Chair Surf'' (Running dropkick a un oponente con una silla en la cara) **''B-Side Swanton Bomb'' (Senton bomb) **''Windmill Kick'' (Van Dam catches the opponent's kicking leg and performs a step–over wheel kick) **''Steamroller Slam'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by a back handspring and finished either with a monkey flip or a final running turnbuckle thrust **Rolling thunder transitioned into either a monkey flip, a somersault senton or a vertical splash **Springboard into a either a clothesline, a leg lariat or a moonsault **Enzugiri **Feint heel kick **Tornado DDT **Diving side kick **Double cross spear **Múltiples variaciones de kicks ***Diving super ***Legsweer ***Roundhouse ***Spinning crescent **Múltipes variaciones de Leg drop ***Corkscrew ***Diving ***Slingshot ***Pescado **Springboard crossbody **Turnbuckle spear. **Bridging northern lights suplex **High–angle diving splash **Monkey flip *'Apodos' **Mr. Monday Night (Extreme Championship Wrestling, Monday Night RAW) **Mr. Thursday Night (SmackDown!) **Mr. Tuesday Night (ECW on Sci Fi) **Mr. Pay-Per-View (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **Mr. Money in the Bank **"Magic Soldier" Rob Van Dam (All Japan Pro Wrestling) **The Whole "Dam" Show (WWE) **The Whole F'n Show / The Whole Fuckin' Show (usado en Extreme Championship Wrestling) **'RVD' **The King of Extreme *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso **Paul Heyman **Jerry Lawler **Stephanie McMahon **The Sandman **Tommy Dreamer **Sabu **Zop Campeonatos y logros thumb|150px|Rob Van Dam con el Campeonato de la ECW y el de la WWE thumb|Rob Van Dam con el Campeonato Intercontinental y con su pose característica * All Star Wrestling **ASW Noth American HeavyWeight Champion (1 vez) * International Wrestling Federation **IWF Television Champion (1 vez) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * Peach State Wrestling **PSW Cordele City HeavyWeight Champion (1 vez) * South Atlantic Pro Wrestling **SAPR Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Bobby Lashley * Pro Wrestling Ilustrated **PWI Ranqueado como el #'1' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2002 **PWI Ranqueado como el #'152' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2003 **PWI Ranqueado como el #'24' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2007 **PWI regreso del Año en 2001 **PWI Luchador más Popular del Año (2001,2002) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) **ECW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) con Sabu *'World Wrestling Entretainment' **WWE Championship (1 vez) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 veces) **WWE European Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hardcore Championship (4 veces) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Kane (1) y Booker T (1) **WWE Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Rey Mysterio **Money in the Bank 2006 **Triple Crown Champion (Decimoquinto) **Grand Slam Championship (séptimo) Referencias Enlaces externos *Web oficial de Rob Van Dam * * Categoría:Ex luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Nacidos en 1970